Passion of Vampires
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: Edward Masen is a Human. Edward Cullen wanted to die. Isabella Swan is Dead. Bella Cullen is a Vampire. Isa is an indestuctible part of the Volturi. Confused? Definetly! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction. So after you have read it please Review. It will make me nervous if you don't. So I hope you enjoy the Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Myer does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

I'm going to miss Florida I'll miss my aunt. I have to go live in Forks. With my parents. I feel like part of me is stuck there anyway.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for your new school."

"Okay bye Dad." I left for my first day of High School.

A new School, new people. Great. The day has gone by really fast. It is now time for lunch. Who will I Sit with? The girl from English is waving to me. I'll go sit with her.

"You're new here right? I'm Jessica. We have English together."

" Hello." I answered back shyly. That's when I saw them. They were beautiful. They were Pail and had Golden Eyes. "Hey Jessica. Who are they?" I pointed to the family that just walked in.

"Those are the Cullens. They just moved here. They keep to themselves though. Just then the brown haired one jumped up to leave and glared at me. "The one who just left was Bella. The black haired one is Alice, the one next to her is Jasper. The blond is Rosalie and the Strong one Is Emmett. Bella doesn't date and the others are together. Don't even ask her on a date Edward she has hurt a lot of boys since she moved here. She never get's in trouble though." Bella. Bella. Bella. Why do I keep thinking of her?

"I wasn't going to." Great now she's back. Why does she keep glaring at me?

"Are you coming Edward? We'll be late for class." Great. Biology. I hated biology.

"I'm coming Jessica." I hurried so I wouldn't be late.

**Bella's POV:**

The new boy would have to sit next to me in Biology. Great. Edward. "Hello." Why is he talking to me? Just ignore him Bella. OWWWWW. OOOWWW. His blood smells so good. I must resist trying to kill him. I have a secret. I'm a Vampire. RRRIIINNNGGG. Saved by the bell. At first I ran as fast as I dared. After I was outside, I ran as fast as I could.

"Bella. There you are Esme was worried about you. All I saw was you run. Why?"

"Edward. His blood smelled so good. I had to get away."

"Okay then. Let's leave so Esme will stop worrying about you.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I nodded, "Good. Alice says the weather is going to be too nice. We'll have to stay indoors." Thank goodness. I wouldn't have to go see him.

"Okay then Esme." I was so happy then.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please Review. I know it is a lot like Twilight but don't worry it changes a lot later on. It gets really good. I will submit the next Chapter in a few days. This is going to be fun.**

**To review it doesn't take much. Put weather or not you like it then I will change it to make it better fit. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to make this as good as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Edward's POV-**

The Cullens weren't there the next day or the day after that. It was getting weird. They never came back to school for a week. They had no reason to be out of school, but they were. On Monday it was snowing. EWWW I hate snow. The ground had a lot of ice on it. I kept slipping and falling. After math and English I finally made it to lunch. Then I saw them. I was so happy. The Cullens. They were back. I don't know why but I was anxious. I couldn't wait for my least favorite subject. I would get to see Bella Cullen.

"Edward? Hello? Earth to Edward. Are you there?"

"Yes Jessica?"

"What's up? You are so out of it today. It's like you aren't even here."

"That's crazy Jess."

"Are you joining the snowball fight this after noon?"

"No."

"Oh Well. Hey Edward. Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"No," Jessica's face was sad all of a sudden. "I already have plans on Saturday. It's way to close to cancel now." Jessica's face was happy all of a sudden.

"Okay! We better leave. You'll be late for biology."

"Okay bye Jess." Biology I would get to see her.

When I got there my table was empty. Maybe she decided to ditch. Oh well. _Scrape. _Here she is great. Now that she's here I'm not anxious. I wonder what her problem is. She doesn't even know me.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. You must be Edward Mason. I don't believe we talked the other day."

"Hello." WOW. She sounded beautiful. Her voice was like a bell. My heart started to beat faster.

Bella's POV –

Great I used up my Air supply. OwOw Ow. That hurts. He smells so good. Oh well, Calm down Bella. Edward I really hope I don't kill you.

"Get started Class."

"After you Edward." I wonder what he's thinking.

"'Done."

"That was quick. I guess we are finished then." I wonder why he moved here. "Hey Edward, why did you move here?"

"I moved here because I had to. My aunt had to leave so I had to come live with my parents. If I had my choice I would not be here. I hate the rain. I hate Snow. I hate the cold. Why do you want to know this Bella?" Wow I got a lot out of him.

"I was just curious," then the bell rang. I left just as quickly as I did the first day he was here.

**Okay that is all there is for this chapter.**

**I can't wait until New Moon comes out can you?**

**Please Review. They make me more confident. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me happy and want to write. I already have a lot of the story written out. I just don't like to type a lot. I'll do my best to hurry up and completely finish the story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

After my least favorite class, gym I hurried to get home. I started my truck. Why did it have to be so loud? After Twenty minutes of Driving I finally made it home. There was no one home. Mom didn't have to work she should be here. I look at the table and there was a note from my mom.

_Dear Edward,_

_Call me as soon as you read this. _

_It is an Emergency._

_Love Mom._

If it was so important then she wouldn't of had time to write a note. I decided to go and do my homework instead. Once I got all of my books together the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello."

"Edward? Why didn't you call me once you got home."

"Sorry mom," I needed to lie, "I just got all the way in the door and read your note. I was about to call you and then tou called me." Hopefully She would believe me. "What's wrong Mom?"

"Edward it's your father. He has the Influenza. We are in the Hospital. He's very weak. The doctors say he won't live for much longer. Will you hurry and get here Edward?"

Oh no. My father was sick and I wasn't even going to see what was wrong. "I'm about to go out the door as soon as I say this. Bye Mom."

"Bye Edward. Hurry Please." She was about to cry I could tell. I hung up and grabbed my jacket.

I ran to my truck, jumped in, and left to the hospital. To see my Father.

**So how did you like it? **

**I know it is a short chapter but I'll hurry and type the next one that goes along with it.**

**Please review. **

**Also, I might stop typing if you people don't give me plenty of Reviews. **

**So just keep that in mind. **

**All it takes to Review is to click the green button and type in some reassurance, suggestions, or even negative. **

**REVIEW! NOW! OR ELSE! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone reviewing.**

**I will finish the story sooner or later. I know some people really want me to continue. **

**Okay soooo. Whatever.**

**I am really excited about New Moon. Also I'm on Team Switzerland. **

**Please add your vote for my poll on my profile. **

**This Chapter goes about the same time and after the previous one. **

**So please enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

Bella's POV

I hurried home just like everyone else did in order to fit in. The Influenza Epidemic had a lot of people in the hospital. Of course there is no way I could get it, but it's all about fitting in; Right?

"Bella, Carlisle called and asked if you would come to the hospital to help him out. It is getting very busy," there go my evening plans. Hhhmmm. I wonder where Alice is. She's probably out hunting with Jasper. I wonder what Edward's doing. I haven't talked to him since earlier this afternoon. "Bella, are you listening?"

"Umm. Yeah Esme, I'll go. Hey umm where is Alice?"

"Alice is out hunting with Jasper. They'll be back in about I don't know a couple of hours. Bella just hurry and get to the hospital," Esme was such a big help.

"Okay bye Esme." I ran to my car and left for the hospital.

"Yes Carlisle? Where do you want me to goo?"

"Go to room 108B. There is a man about to die. Help comfort his family."

"Okay Carlisle," I feel so sorry for them. Losing there loved one it was hard. All of my human family is dead. I know what it feels like for someone very close to you die.

"Hello. My name is Bella Cullen. You must be Elisabeth Masen. I hope that while you are here you don't catch the Influenza." Chances are she already has it. I can hear her heart beat going a lot faster then normal. Also she looks very warm.

"Me either. This is going to be very hard on my son. He never did like us much, but it will still hurt him a lot."

"I know. I'm sorry." Just then he came in the room.

"Mom? Mom? Is dad okay?" He must be very worried.

"He's fine for now Edward. He is fading quickly though."

"Don't worry Edward. He has a little less then a day. You might as well spend that time with him."

"Bella? Why are you here? You're only in high school. You have to have a college degree before you can work in a hospital." Shoot. I forgot he knows me. DDUUHH!

"Yeah Edward. My dad taught me all I need to know in order to help out here. He's always calling me to help out when the hospital is busy and low on staff."

"Wait. You're only in high school? You seem so much older then that. I hope you don't catch the Influenza either. How old are you any way?"

"I'm seventeen Mrs." Technically I'm 117, but I would be dead and not look like a teenager.

"Only 17? You look 19 or 20. So you're in the same class as Edward then?"

"Yeah mom. We have biology together."

"You seem like you're a very nice person Bella. You also seem very intel…" Of course 100 years of learning. Wait! Her heartbeat is going down.

"MOM! MOM! HELP HER BELLA! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER NOW!"

"Okay Edward calm down a little first," I picked her up easily even though she weighed a little over 200 pounds. I placed her on the bed then I called for Carlisle. "Carlisle, can you come to 108A?" I had to stat conspicuous. I could have taken care of her my self. I have 3 medical degrees already.

"Yes Bella? What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth. She has had the flu for a while. She just hit her high."

"Okay Bella. Get Edward out of here. This will be hard on him. They are both dying."

"Okay. Hey Edward? Do you want to come over to my house? It's only 5 minutes from here. You won't be much help here."

"Okay Bella," he answered unsure. Then we left for my house. The entire drive he was out of it. I was wrong before. It only took us 3 minutes to get to my house.

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet? Can you come here? We have company!"

"Can they even here you? You talk so quiet."

"Hello Bella, Hello Edward. I'm Esme. This is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. It's so nice to meet you. I hope your parents get better. Carlisle called and informed us. I'm sorry Edward."

"Thank you very much." Well at least he was grateful. Hopefully he wouldn't notice how un-human we were. We were less careful at home.

**So how did you like it? The next chapter is funny. I'll try to hurry and get the next one out. **

**Please Review. NNOOWW!**

**Also please read Rivalry by TalaDentro. And review. I'll admit it's a little strange but the person wants to spread the word about it. **

**NOW! PUSH THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW! NOW! NOW! NOW! OR ELSE! SERIOUSLY OR I WON'T BE HAPPY!**

**Go to my Poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I have extra rime tonight because NO HOMEWORK! So I'm going to get this one out now. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does! **

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Their house was huge. It was mostly glass. It was so open, I loved it. "Where's Alice?"

"Hello, Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you. Bella keeps talking about you all the time. She hardly ever shuts up about you. She kept me up ALL night last night talking about you."

"Alice, seriously all night? You didn't even get like 3 hours of sleep?" I asked. If Bella talked about me that much then she must like me.

"Nope." Then the rest of the family started to laugh at her and me. "We stayed up all night last night promi… OH MY GOSH!" I looked around wondering what was wrong. Bella looked like she was going to punch Alice. "You can NOT wear that Edward! That is soooo like last years fashion. Come on Edward we have to get you changed NOW!" Great, little pixie is weird.

"Sorry Edward. Once Alice gets something on her mind you can not stop her." Wow Bella was so pretty in that shirt. Why can't I stay with her?

"Okay fine. I refuse to wear make up though!" Every one laughed. Except Alice.

"Fine. But you will look totally AMAZING once I'm done with you though." Little pixie is VERY weird!

"Alice, don't scare him. I don't want him running off into the woods. Then we would have to go find him. I have to go see what I can do at the hospital. Bye Edward!"

"Okay come on Edward. We have to go put you in something beautiful. Bella will be back soon. Don't worry Edward I won't kill you."

* * *

**See wasn't that funny! I won't have time to do another chapter tonight. I have to study or I'm like in big trouble. **

**Now Push the little green button at the bottom and review! NOW! Remember check out my Poll**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**So only 2 people voted for these, but oh well. I will post them any way.**

**This is what happens to Bella and Edward during the 2 hours Alice has Edward. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.:) **

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Oh great. This would be so much fun.

"Edward, come on. I want to dress you up now and keep you occupied. So what color would look best on you?" I was about to answer her but she only stopped for like 1 second, "Dark Blue and tan. LOVE IT! Now what shoes? I think Edward's shoes should fit you Edward. I think he left them here," Oh no. This would be the worst time EVER!

"Alice, please don't do this to me," I wined. "I will not like you any more if you do this to me."

"You will too like me. Anyhow no one will even recognize you once I'm done with you. So be quiet and stop fussing or you will be VERY sorry! Got it Edward?"

I nodded my head quickly. I did not want pixie girl trying to kill me. I didn't even want to think about it.

So first Alice made me change into the navy blue sort sleeved shirt. Next I had to put on the tan pants. They were really loose so I had to borrow a belt as well. Then I had to put on the black dress shoes. I seriously felt like a Ken doll. I was going to scream if she started to put make up on me. To think I have only been here for half an hour. It feels like days. After I got dressed Alice took me into a bathroom. She opened up the cabinet and I saw a ton of make up. On no, not make up.

"Alice, please don't."

"Too bad Edward. You look terrible and you need the make up. Don't worry you won't look like you're wearing make up promise," she was getting on my nerves. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled. I forgot I hadn't eaten since lunch which was 6 hours ago. It felt like so much longer than that. I really needed to eat. "Oh sorry, you're probably hungry. Sorry Edward. Our family doesn't get hungry as quickly as most people do."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I can not be rude to them.

"No Edward, you need to eat. Any how if you eat now then it will take longer to get your makeup off. If you eat after I have all of your makeup on then you will get it all smudgy. So let's go see what Esme has fixing." I sniffed the air. I could smell something. It smelled wonderful.

"Okay Alice."

"Esme here we come!" Alice was overly energetic. She must have ADHD or something.

"Alice will you calm down. We have a guest remember?" Esme must see this side frequently. She acted like she knew that Alice had to be calmed down. Right after making that assumption I felt a wave of calm in the room. I looked around and I saw Jasper Hale.

"Alice what is up with you today. You are more crazy then usual," Jasper said. Then He went up to Alice and they hugged then she pecked him on the lips. It was really sweet.

"Will you 2 stop that. Jasper you're making everyone feel your love for Alice right now." It was weird, but for a brief second I had felt something for Alice. It felt like Jasper was pushing his feelings into the room.

"Sorry Esme, I couldn't help myself. Are you going to feed the human or not Esme? He is really hungry. Hey Alice, do you want to come hunting with me tonight?"

"JAAASSSPPPEEERRR!" Esme screamed at Jasper. I had no idea why. It seemed so normal for a couple to go hunting together.

"Yes Esme?" He asked calmly.

"Be careful what you say, and stop calling me by my first name. I am your mother now go clean your room. I know you two made a mess in there last night."

"Yes Mother."

"And Alice you can NOT go with him!"

"Okay Mom," Alice sulked. "Oh well. Come on Edward hurry up and eat."

"Fine Alice," I was so going to die soon.

So finally she finished with me. "Edward you look amazing! I can't wait until Bella sees you."

I looked in the mirror. I did look different. Now I had different clothes then I was used to. I looked very different. I was so going to not look like this at school tomorrow.

**Bella's POV:**

I need to get out of here and help Carlisle. I really want them to get better. I got to the Hospital. I hurried to Carlisle's Office. I waited and waited finally Carlisle came in.

"Bella his father died. Please don't call him yet. Wait until she is dead as well. Until then go help elsewhere or go hunting, but please don't leave again."

"I won't Carlisle."

"Good. Well good bye Bella. I'll see you at Home."

I ran off to the woods to hunt. I needed to burn off some steam. Then I thought about it and decided to leave any way. I wouldn't go far. I would go to my old house which I now owned. I couldn't wait to clean it up a bit. That would get my mind off of things. I started on the windows. I made sure I could see through them. Then I went to clean the rest of the house. Everywhere it was so dusty. I hadn't been here for a while. Not since the week Charlie died. I cleaned everywhere and saved my room for last. I finished finally and went into my room. Nothing had changed since I had left, except for the dust, and it made me remember why I hadn't been here. It reminded me of him. I cleaned up and I saw a loose floor board. I lifted it up and I saw something I never thought I would see again. It was a CD in a jeweled case and two pictures. I thought he had them all along. I saw a note. It was worn with age and it said _**I'm sorry**__. _If I could cry I would. After that I hurried and left to go back to the hospital. Carlisle saw me and told me to come to the Mason's room. I went and Elizabeth was sitting up in bed and was smiling. I thought wow can she really pull through this. I walked over.

"Bella, Promise me you and your family will tell Edward what happened and tell him that he should go live with his neighbors for now."

"I will." I slowly felt her temperature dropping. Her heart stopped. She was dead. I felt sorry. I really thought she would pull through. Then I had to do the torturous job of calling her son.

* * *

**So did you like the story? Alice had way too much fun didn't she? So please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter. Someone very important… Hey! Why am I telling you this. You have to read it to find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Edward's POV-**

"Edward, I'm sorry both of them died.'

"What? But? How? I need them."

"I'm sorry Edward. For now you'll be staying with your neighbors."

"Okay Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Edward," No how could they do this to me. First my aunt then them? How? How?

**Bella's POV- **

I felt sorry for him. That night I went to his neighbor's house. He was asleep and I snuck through his window. He was tossing and turning. Then he started to talk.

"Bella? Bella!" Oh no, he caught me! "Bella, you're not human," oh no. He knows I'm a vampire. "Bella you are an Angel." Okay now I know he was dreaming. Me an Angel, yeah right! Soon after that I went back home.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Okay the Chapters get longer after like 2 more. That's when it gets very interesting. Okay so Please Review.**

**Later peoples! Also go look at my Poll**


	8. Chapter 7

**So it still hasn't been a week since I wrote chapter 6 but I will still go ahead and type Chapter 7. Okay so this is another short chapter. I will try to get longer ones out though. Okay so have you ever written a story on paper? It looks like so much more. Until you type it. Then it looks like you hardly wrote anything at all. That's how I'm like. I have looked at what I've typed for this chapter and It's only like 1 full page worth of me actually writing so It'll probably be even less on this. So ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Edward's POV – **

So today me being alive and my parents were dead was not what was threatening me to kill my self. The ground was. It was completely covered in ice and I kept falling down. I was surprised that I hadn't killed myself after falling 9 times already this morning.

I was carefully going along my truck so I wouldn't fall. That's when it almost hit me. I had fallen down for the tenth time today and I had just gotten back up and was brushing some gravel off my pants.

Then all of a sudden I heard a screech.

I saw the car coming but all I could do was stand there and wait for my death to come.

Then I felt the car hit me.

My head hurt so much.

I couldn't see anything since my eyes were sealed shut.

But I could still hear the car coming.

BOOM!

I heard it hit my truck.

Okay I'm dead and I'm still in pain why, I don't know.

Then everyone started screaming. I only heard one voice.

"Edward, are you okay?" She looked very worried. I nodded. "Good."

"What happened Bella? You were all the way over there and then you were over here. What are you?"

"I'll explain later Edward. But right now we need to look like we're unconscious or people will get suspicious. We did just get hit by a car you know."

"You will explain to me Bella."

"Fine, Edward."

**Bella POV – **

Great now he wants to know all about me. This won't end well. "Edward if I tell you, you'll have to keep it a secret. If you don't I'll die."

"Fine, I won't tell Bella, Promise."

"Okay meet me tomorrow after school at the creek. There is a small bench there. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The next day at school everybody stared at us. We talked the entire day and sat next to each other. By the end of the day I liked Edward Masen a lot.

"I'll see you in one hour Edward."

I ran home and dropped my things off. Then I went to the creek to wait for my friend Edward to come meet me there.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Okay as always please review and remember to go and vote on my pole. Go vote NOW!**

**Also, I'm going to wait until 2 people leave a review before I submit the next chapter. I hope you enjoy your time waiting for me to submit the next chapter all it takes is 2 just 2 or more people to submit a new review then I will type the next chapter. So review!!!**

**LATER PEOPLES! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally 2 people reviewed! I was about to go mad because I wanted to type but I couldn't since my promise. **

**Okay. Have you ever seen someone who likes twilight but isn't obsessed with it? That's how my friend is like. She thinks I'm crazy because I typed my fan fiction. **

**Here you go! Chapter 8 of Passion of Vampires! Enjoy.**

**Okay seriously I'm getting tired of writing this. I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Edward's POV – **

"I'm going out now I'll be back soon!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I wanted to hurry and get to the creek. To know that Bella was real. That she wasn't an angel getting ready to disappear in front of my eyes. I finally made it and she was sitting there. It looked like she was deep in thought. Then she turned and looked at me.

"Hello Edward," she said. Her voice was like a bell. It sounded like she was happy to see me. As a friend.

"Hello, Bella," before she never said hello. What was with her today?

"Okay ask me anything you want to know. I'll answer as truthfully as I can."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"My real age or supposed age?"

"Both and when your birthday is."

"Okay I am seventeen. Well I look seventeen. I'm actually 117. I was born September 13, 1987."

"Okay. What are you and how did you become like that?"

"I'm a vampire. I don't feed off of humans, so I won't hurt you. I haven't yet so why worry now that you know. Now how I became this way is a long story."

"I have time."

**Bella's POV – **

"Okay then," I started. "In 2005 I moved here to Forks. My mom had been remarried and always wanted to be with her new husband. I needed to get away from that. So I moved to Forks to live with my dad. He was more than happy to see me. I thought, might as well make someone happy.

"I started at a new school. That's when I saw them. They were beautiful. One of them was Edward. We fell in Love. I finally guessed what he was then he took me to his family. The Cullens. The same ones that are here today actually.

"At my 18th birthday party I got a paper cut. His brother, Jasper, attacked me. Edward kept him away and a week after that incident they left.

"The day he left I fell into a depression. I died, metaphorically of course.

"One month later I went hiking. Then I saw someone who I knew wanted to kill me. Victoria. Edward had killed her mate, so she decided to do the worst thing possible. The thing he would have hatred to do the most. She changed me. Little did she know that I was glad she was changing me! I would be able to find Edward. She left me in the middle of my transformation.

"When I woke up I remembered nothing. All I knew was my name was Isabella. There were 2 men there. Probably waiting for me to wake up.

"She's finally awake," the first one said kindly.

"It's about time. Who are you?" The other said much meaner.

"Is…Isa…," I was not afraid of what I had become, but of them.

"Well Isa, someone hurt you. Do you know who did it?"

"I shook my head no. I could not tell them that I might know. I was to afraid of them. Who were they? I have never met them before."

"As you can tell I had no idea about much when I woke up." I looked up. He was eyeing his truck like he had to leave. "You have to leave now don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good bye Edward. I will never see you again. The Cullens are leaving tomorrow and so am I. I won't be going the same way as them. I have else where to go. I'm not really a Cullen. Not yet any way. I'm just visiting them for now. I really miss you Edward. You have made this visit interesting." I didn't mention it was his blood. I looked at him then I left.

I had to go back home to Volterra. I would miss Edward Masen. He reminded me of my true love. Edward Cullen. Edward had almost been killed by the Volturi, by me, 95 years ago. He was begging us to kill him.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I'm not typing the next chapter until 3 people review! **

**So later peoples. **

**Bella: Edward have you voted yet?**

**Edard: Voted on what?**

**Bella: On Chocoalte9652's Poll on her profile**

**Edward: Nope and I don't plan on it.**

**Bella: You better or else!**

**Edward: Or else what?**

**Bella: I will bite you and drain you of all of your blood!**

**Edward: No you won't!**

**Bella: Watch me!**

**Edward: I can't if you are biting me.**

**Bella: THEN GO AND VOTE!**

**Edward: Okay.**

**Edward's thoughts: _She scares me I better go. I don't think she is joking about killing me!)_**

**Bella: YYAAYY! I won! Now go Vote noe Edward!**

**Edward: I'm going.**

**Bella: Hey You Reading about us! Yeah you! Go and vote now unless you are to afraid to. You better Review also!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So thanks for reviewing. I hope you have liked my story so far. The interesting part is to come soon. Remember there is always a poll to vote on different things. I hope you enjoy Chapter 9.**

**This chapter and the next few are in the past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Bella's POV – 99 years ago – **

I have gold orange eyes from eating animal and human blood. I roamed the world before I finally found Volterra. I am a rare creature. I have a gift that no one can destroy. They would have to listen to me. They had to. I didn't know exactly how to get into the head quarters of the Volturi, so I looked for the darkest place I could find. I looked at the clock tower this would be a good place to start. I was correct. I saw two men with blood red eyes and black cloaks. They were the same two men that tried to get me to join them before.

"Felix! Demetri! My old friends! How good it is to see you again." I was trying to be nice so they would accept my offer.

"Isa? Isa, is that you? Hello to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me Demetri. I was wondering if your offer was still available."

"Yes it is," Felix responded. Why was he always so down all of the time?

"Very well then I accept the offer. Take me to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus." They were shocked I knew who they were. For that matter so was I. "I don't know how I know there names. I feel like I've seen them before."

"You might have Isa. You never have remembered much. Maybe Aro will remember you. I hope so. Don't you Felix?"

"Yeah, then we can get her out of here." Wow he made a joke. "I was just kidding gosh Demetri."

"Never be so rude Felix. Come on Isa. Come meet Aro and the others."

**Edward Cullen's POV – 99 years ago – **

I have decided to go back to Bella. A full year without her has made me realize I need her. Once I made up my mind Alice was very happy. Now I was in Forks.

I knocked on the door Charlie answered it. "Charlie, may I please speak to Bella?"

"Edward Cullen? If you want to see Bella to bad. She moved on with life. You are never to set foot on this ground ever again."

"May I ask where she went?" I need him to think about where she went.

"She left for college last year. I haven't spoken to her since."

"Thank you Charlie. You will never see me on your land again. Good bye sir." Bella was in Montana last they heard. Lovely, I thought she would have gone somewhere warmer. Now to get to Montana, to get to Bella.

* * *

**So did you like it? There is still a few parts that take place 99 years ago. They are so funny. I'll get them out ASAP **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help me know that I am doing alright. If you review for this story I will read at least one of your stories, add you to my favorite authors list, or reply to your review. So PLEASE REVIEW NOW! Also go to my poll**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I really want you to review. If you don't review then I won't know how to make them better. I might even stop writing my story. So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's POV – 99 Years Ago**

"Isa, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I have a talent where if I touch someone I know every thought they've ever had. Of course since you are such a strong shield it wouldn't work on you. I don't think any power would work against you. Come Jane will show you where to stay and what to do." I was shocked. They must have known I was coming all along. "Jane come and show Isa her quarters."

"Yes Master." The girl was so small. She reminded me of someone else. I just couldn't tell who. "Isa please follow me." I followed the short girl. "The library is in the room next door to here and you will see it. If you are joining us you must read evry book in there. You have 2 tell about everything about our kind. Memorize them." Right then I felt a stab. Jane was smiling. I took my shield, borrowed some of her power, and turned it back on her. She fell and was withering in pain.

"Jane I would like it if you didn't try to attack me again. You wouldn't like to feel this again now would you?" Who knew it was so much fun to torrchure people. She looked up.

"Yes Isa." Then she left. I immediately went to the library and read everything about the known vampires. That is when I saw them. They were in the last book, in the last chapter since their coven was so big. I saw their picture and knew them. I already knew more about them then this book did. The entry read:

_CULLEN COVEN:  
_

_Carlisle – once a part of the Volturi, but left after a few years. _

_Edward – 1918 Carlisle bit him. Had a rebellious year. Killed over 1,000 humans. Gifted reads minds._

_Esme – Jumped off a cliff. Married to Carlisle._

_Rosalie – Very beautiful or so she thinks. She killed 7 humans._

_Emmett – He is very strong. Married to Rosalie._

_  
Alice – Gifted – Sees the Future._

_Jasper – Civil War. Gifted – Controls emotions. Married to Alice._

I already knew most of this. It was the last name that surprised me.

_Isabella – Knows about Vampires. Gifted – Mental Shield. She is human. Now she is dead. _

They did know who I was. Up to a very small point. After I read those I went to hunt. Once I came back Aro wanted me. I went into the meeting chambers to see what he needed. "Yes, Aro?"

"Isa, will you please go to our old friend in Denali. I need information from Elazer."

"Yes Aro," I left to Denali. Once I arrived I looked around for Elazer. I turned one way and I saw someone I never thought I would see again. He was sitting on a snow pile with Tanya. I could not hear what they were talking about. Then Edward jumped up. I heard him open the piano. Then he started to play my lullaby. I loved it so much. Once he finished. He came back outside. He talked to Tanya some more. Then of ALL things that could have happened she kissed him! I heard her say, "I love you Edward."

Then he responded, "I love you too Tanya."

I guess he found his distraction. I finally found Elazer got the packet of information and left. My heart was once again broken.

**Edward's POV – 99 years ago – **

I was forced to come to Denali with my family. I couldn't find Bella still. Where could she be? I heard someone come up from behind me. It was Tanya.

"Edward," she said loud enough so only I could hear. "Tell me about Bella. I want to know her like you did. All I can get from Alice is 'Bella would not go shopping with me OR wear a dress,' not very helpful. I want to know everything about her. Tell me please Edward."

"Okay Tanya," I started. "Bella was human as you know. She was overly observant and found out about us. I would sneak in through her window every night and watch her sleep. It was peaceful. I loved Bella with all of my life. I wrote a lullaby that was inspired by her. Bella was almost turned into a vampire but I had to get the venom out before the change happened. I took her to prom and she was beautiful. I was glad she was mine. We loved each other with all of our hearts. On her 18th birthday Alice threw her a party. She got a paper cut and Jasper lost control. We left then to protect her. I have been looking for her for the past 6 months. She has just vanished though."

"Edward will you play me her lullaby?"

I got up and went to the piano. I started to play her lullaby and it reminded me of her. I went back.

"That was beautiful Edward. I can tell that you really love her and miss her." Then she kissed me on the cheek and said, "I love you Edward." This was true. We loved each other. Like brother and sister.

"I love you too Tanya."

Then I left to go search for Bella again. I would find her.

* * *

**So how did you like it? The next chapter is devastating. It is so sad. But yet it is AWESOME! So if you want me to write it then you better review. I won't type the next one until I get one review. OKAY!**

**If you want to read the next chapter REVIEW!!!**

Go vote on MY POLL AND REVIEW NOW!


	12. Chapter 11

**So thanks for the reviews.**

**Bella: Say it!**

**Me: NO!**

**Bella: You will say it or I will bite you!**

**Me: Okay.**

**Bella: Hurry up and spit it out I want to move on with the future. Or the past which ever one this is.**

**Me: Okay. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella: Who does?**

**Me: Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Bella: Thank you.**

* * *

**Edward's POV – 98 years ago**

I have search everywhere for Bella. I can not find her. I decided to go back home for a little while so Esme would stop worrying. I walked in and Carlisle gave me the news.

"Edward, she's dead. A wolf killed her. Her funeral is tomorrow. Go Edward, you need to be there."

Bella was dead. I can't believe it. She is dead. My love, my life, is dead. . I ran to Forks for her funeral. I was there by nightfall. The next day I showed up at her funeral. I was trying to tune out everyone's thoughts. But one person was yelling for me.

"Edward, hey Edward over here! EDWARD I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO LOOK AT ME!" I turned my head it was Jacob Black. "What do you think of this?" He started to show me images of Bella after we left. It was terrifying me seeing her like that. "Take that you filthy bloodsucker! I know you have her and you just changed her!" I was broken. After the funeral I walked over to Jacob.

"Just so you know Jacob, SHE IS DEAD! I have spent the last two years looking for her. I decided to go back home and my father said that she was killed by a wolf! Do you really think I would look this torn up if she was alive?" I felt the venom filling up behind my eyes. I ran and left to go to Denali. It took me two days to get there since I wasn't that determined to be there. Once I was there I just fell down into the snow and laid there. I was not going to move from here until someone forced me to.

* * *

**Bella's POV – 98 Years ago – **

I was hardly ever sent on any missions. I mainly just stayed in the castle and worked on my ability. I could take vampire's gifts and use them myself if I wanted to. I was working so hard. I was almost at the same level as Felix and Demetri. One day Aro sent me to go on a mission.

"Isa, will you return this to Elazer?"

"Yes Aro I will go." I really did not want to. I was hoping that the Cullens had moved on so I wouldn't have to see Edward and Tanya. It was a long plane flight. I was about to go and start to go and randomly touch people for entertainment, but then we finally made it to Alaska.

I hurried off the plane and went to Denali. I wonder where Elazer is. I looked around and I saw Edward lying on the ground. If he could cry he would. I wonder what was wrong with him. Then I finally heard Elazer from behind me.

"Elazer, why is Edward so upset last time I was here he was so happy."

"He just found out his true love died. It apparently was a wolf. They can't find her anywhere. Her funeral was two weeks ago. He came back two days after her funeral and lay down and hasn't moved since. We are starting to get worried about him."

"Who was his true love?"

"Isabella Swan soon we are going to have to go and pull him off the ground."

"Ah, too bad about his loss I wish he was better. Here is the information back from Aro."

"Thank you and I hope you are right it is like the living dead around here. Alice and Emmett are normally really hyper but now they just sulk around. Rosalie is always in her room whispering stuff about if she was only nicer to the girl. Jasper says it's his fault and makes all of us feel the same way. Esme is upset because Edward is upset and because Isabella was like a daughter to her. Carlisle always says stuff about him not changing her to make it safe for her. Well as you can see we all really wish that Isabella was alive. We, the Denali Coven, didn't even know her and yet we miss her as well."

"I'm so sorry Elazer I send my best wishes to your family getting happier. Goodbye for now my friend."

I felt so sorry for Elazer and family. They had to go through all of that suffering. I was upset but also happy at the same time. I was happy because Edward was going through what I had gone through two years ago. But I was upset because he had someone to help him go through it, his precious Tanya. I had no one. Even if I did tell someone then I would have been sent to an asylum. They would think I was crazy, talking about vampires and mystical creatures. I got on a plane to go back to Volterra, to go back to my new and only family.

* * *

**So how did you like the story. It is a little strange but soon it all makes perfect since. Also another one of Bella's newly discovered powers is her eyes change color.**

**Orange – Normal**

**Red – Angry**

**Brown – Love**

**Blue – Calm**

**Topaz - Confused**

**Grey – Upset**

**Black – Hungry**

**Green – looking else where (This one will make more since soon)**

**So isn't that so cool. It might be a little difficult for her though. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Bella 97 years ago – **

I'm an elite guard in the Volturi. No one could destroy me. I was invincible. I could destroy anyone I wanted to.

"Isa, what is wrong? You seem so down." Of course he was worrying about me.

"I'm fine Demetri. I was thinking about leaving for a while." I was not okay whatsoever but he didn't need to know about Edward.

"Okay Isa, but be back soon."

"I will. Goodbye Demetri." I left to go back on my tour around the world. I decided to go see Renee. It was going to be cloudy in the next few days so I might as well go to Florida. I mean sure everyone thinks I'm dead, but no one will believe her if she does tell. My mother was never right in the brain. She always let her imagination get to her. I got on a plane and went to Florida.

I pushed the doorbell. No one answered. I pushed at again. Once again there was no answer. I used the key from under the eave on the front porch and let myself in. I guess she is out doing something. I decided I would fix her something good to eat. I made her fried chicken and mashed potatoes. It all smelled gross to me but she liked it I guess. Next I went upstairs to clean up. The place was a mess. Why wasn't Phil keeping her straight? It took me less then five minutes to clean up. Then I went into my almost bedroom. It still hadn't changed. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were blue. Well at least I wouldn't scare her off. Blue eyes were normal. Blood red eyes were very scary. Maybe when I see her my eyes will be brown then I will look the same as when I left. I finally heard the door bell ring and I smelled Renee. Then I heard her gasp as she saw the food. Then she gasped again once she looked around and everything was sparkling.

"Phil that is a very nice joke. Why did you come home early?"

She thought it was Phil. I looked at the mirror again. My eyes were brown now that I felt her love. I walked down the stairs at a human pace, "Hello mother. It is so nice to see you again. It has been what like three years."

"Bella, Is that you?" I nodded. "I've missed you so much. I never thought you were dead, just missing."

"Mother please, if you want to make this easy then don't tell anybody I was here."

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone Bella?"

"How many people do you think would believe if you went up to them and said you're your daughter that you buried last year was alive and came to visit you? Trust me mom it will be better if you don't mention this to anyone. I came because where I live no one really gets me. I am more powerful then them so they stay away from me. I scare everyone there."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Have you been to see Edward yet? I know he misses you."

"Yes mom I went three months before my funeral. Apparently he has moved on. HE kissed another girl and told her he loved her. Then I went to the family he is staying with two weeks after my funeral. He was lying on the ground and apparently he had been laying there for two days. They were about to drag him off the ground to get him to go eat. He seemed pretty torn up about it. Apparently the Cullens think it's their fault that I'm dead." It was there fault though. If they hadn't left then I would still be in Forks.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I think he still loves you."

"I don't know mom. But I do know this the woods are not safe ever. No matter why never go into the woods or you WILL die."

"Okay I won't go into the woods. Bella, why are you eyes turning gray they were brown?"

"Mom it's who I am now. My eyes are gray because I'm upset. I don't want to go but I have to before I am exposed. The sun is coming out in a few minutes so I need to leave. Goodbye mom. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Bella." Then she hugged me and I hugged her back.

I left to go back to Volterra. I wanted to stay with my mom, but obviously I couldn't.

I made it back and sat down on my bed. I decided to go lock my door and stay in my room for a very long time. I was not planning on going hunting for a while. Maybe in a month or so then I will go and wait for another month. I will allow time to pass, even if I do not move on with my life.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I keep adding more things in to make it more interesting. **

**In my first time of just writing it on paper this chapter ended at: **"I will. Goodbye Demetri." **I added with Renee because I wanted to show off a little bit of Bella's powers. The next chapter is coming soon. TTFN.**

**NOTICE: IF I DO NOT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I WILL NEVER FINISH THIS STORY PAST THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL LEAVE YOU HANGING. SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD PUSH THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON NOW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or its Characters.**

* * *

**Edward POV – 96 years ago – **

I went back to my family who I haven't seen since the month after Bella's funeral.

"Son, we plan on moving in the next year. Are you okay with that?"

"No, but you go on ahead." He knew I never did want to move I hardly ever go hunting even. "I'm going to leave again soon."

"Edward please move with us, If you won't then you will hurt Esme even more." I already know this and I really was sorry about it.

"I'll be back soon Carlisle," I couldn't hurt him. I was dead already. I died 5 years ago when I left Bella. I left my home for eleven long months. Finally I decided to go back home to tell everyone goodbye.

"Edward, you can't do this. Please don't go to Italy. We all know how you feel. Just don't leave all of us." I hadn't even told them yet. Of course Alice saw me once I made up my mind.

"What?! Edward please don't go to Italy. We can't live through losing another member of our family." I knew I would end up breaking Esme's heart. I had to though.

"I'm going now. No one can stop me. This is the last time you will see me. Goodbye family."

I left to Italy. I left to Volterra to see the Volturi.

* * *

**So don't you want to see Bella and Edward meet up? Of course you do. THEN REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 14

**If you do not review after this chapter I will never finish it. This chapter ends at a very suspenseful point. So you better review. I'll be watching you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**95 years ago – Bella's POV – **

I went back to Volterra. I never do leave my room. Demetri is nice enough to bring me animal blood every once and a while so I won't go crazy. Besides Demetri no one every bothers me.

Right now I'm lying on my bed. I am just staring into space. Every once and a while I'll see someone coming by to visit me. I was about to leave my trance when I saw some one I never wanted to see again. Ed….Edw… him. The one who killed me. He was on his way here. I probably should go and tell Aro, but I don't want to leave. An hour passed and I was waiting on my bed for Demetri to come and get me.

_Knock. Knock. _"Come in Demetri."

"Isa we need you downstairs, this time our job has come to us. We wouldn't have disturbed you, but most of the Guard is gone. They need you to take care of the suicidal vampire. He is BEGGING to die."

"Okay Demetri. I'm coming." I put my robe on and flipped my hood up. I didn't want him to know who I was. He also didn't need to think that I drink human blood all because I am mad.

I walked down the stairs with my head hung down. Everyone always bows down to me. Why, because my robe is almost dark enough to be the same color as the three brothers. Mine was only a shade off.

"Ahhh, Isa. Thank you for coming." I simply nodded my head then walked to Aro's side. I had to walk be the idiotic vampire. I looked up briefly and saw the love of my life again. My memory never did him justice. It was Edward my love. He looked even worse then he did last time I saw him. His eyes were golden, luckily he had gone hunting recently.

**Edward POV – (Before, after and during Bella being there.)**

"Aro, kill me. I can not live any longer." I am still begging for him to kill me. "I need to be with my love."

"Very well Edward you will have to wait until a certain member of the Guard gets here." Yes, he was going to have Jane do it. She would inflict on me the pain that I must have inflicted on Bella. Jane would have fun killing me. Wait, who was Aro thinking of, Isa, who is Isa? They have a new member of the guard and she was stronger than Jane and Aro combined? Hopefully she would hurry up and kill me.

"Thank you very much Aro." I was pleased that he was finally in his right mind of killing me.

"Ahhh, Isa. Thank you for coming." She walked past me. As she did I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were a dark red. She drank human blood just like the rest of them members of the guard. I couldn't see anymore of her head besides that. Isa was a shield and Aro was afraid of her. It must be a mental shield. "Isa, this is Edward Cullen. Get his gift and do as you wish to him," Wait? Take my gift? How does anyone take someone else's gift? Right then I felt something wash over me and then I felt a little weaker. "Are you done Isa?" She nodded, "Very well. Do as you wish." She just stood there in a mindless trance her red eyes glowing. Aro finally left and she still did nothing. I wanted her to hurry up and kill me.

"Isa! Are you going to kill me or not?!" I provoked her.

**Bella's POV – **

"Isa! Are you going to kill me or not?!" He yelled. I shook my head no. Then his face looked pained and he sounded pitiful, "Please kill me Isa. I need to die to be with my one true love."

I knew he would never recognize my voice so I spoke well yelled is more like it, "Who Edward? Who was your true love? Your precious Tanya. Sorry I hadn't heard the news yet!"

"No my one and only true love was Isabella Marie Swan. She was my love my life. She died a while ago by a bear attack."

I was shocked, "Edward? What if… What if Isabella Swan wasn't dead? What if I knew exactly where she was? What if I told you where she is? Would you go and save her? She has been very depressed since you left her." My eyes were turning gray.

"Please. I need Bella." _You are the one who probably killed her Isa. Yeah I know you are in my head. Oh and why are your eyes gray now. They were red._

I lifted my shield up so I could scream my thoughts at him. _We did not kill her._ _And it is one of my many, many, gifts. They change color depending on my mood. Right now I am upset so they are grey._

_Why were they red? Because you drink human blood, You filthy vampire. How can you hurt innocent humans!_

"Stop arguing and come here. I will show you where she spends most of her time at." He came running up to me. My hair and face was still covered. "Let me tell Aro where you and I will be at." I decided to scream to be funny. I needed a good laugh, "ARO! EDWARD AND I WILL BE UP IN THE NORTH TOWER!" This was where my room was at. The entire North tower belonged to me. No one really wanted to be near me, except for Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Then I started to hear Demetri laugh.

"ISA, ARO SAID TO STOP SCREAMING AND OKAY!"

"THANK YOU ARO, DEMETRI!"

We walked up to my room. I opened the door and we walked in. Let's say my room was not a very happy place. It was painted pitch black, had a black light, I had black bed sheets, and unfortunately I had a white bed frame. The only good thing about the Bed frame is that it had a black Volturi symbol on it. I had tons of pictures up, mainly ones of Edward, Edward and his family, me and Edward, and so on. There was only one picture that was not of Edward and that was one of the Guard. All of the ones with Edward in it were drawn because I never did take pictures with him that he didn't take.

"Oh no. I really tore her up when I left didn't I?"

"Really Edward? What makes you think that? The fact that she never leaves here at all, most of the time someone has to force her to eat. You caused her more pain then you could ever imagine." My eyes turned Red again. "Edward I need to tell you something."

"Yes Isa?" He was curious. I knew that soon I would take my hood off and tell him who I really was.

"I need to tell you about my self first. It has a lot to do with Bella's story."

"Okay, will you please start?"

"Okay no interruptions once I start though," I started on the story of my life. I never have shared this story with anyone before.


	16. Chapter 15

**So for the anonymous reviewer unh, I want reviews so I know how to make my story better. I do enjoy writing my story alot. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Edward POV – 95 years ago - **

"Okay then please begin."

"I wasn't changed that long ago. It was one month after my eighteenth birthday. A vampire came for me. She wanted revenge. My mate had killed hers a while back so she wanted to make him suffer. She bit me, a mate for a mate as she said. She didn't know that my mate didn't like me like that anymore. He left me a few days after my birthday. HE told me he didn't love me anymore, that I would never see him again. It tore me up. Me and Bella went through the same exact thing. After she bit me I woke up three days later, and came here about a year after that. That was five years ago." She stopped, Bella and her went through the same thing, poor Isa. "Now I am above Jane. My first day here Jane got a taste of her own medicine," she laughed. "I'll never forget the look on her face." This girl had some serious issues.

"Isa, when will I see Bella?"

"Edward Cullen, I have to tell you something very important first, my real name is," her eyes turned green, "JANE YOU BETTER NOT KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!

Then Jane calmly opened the door so she wouldn't break it then yelled, "Isa, what are you doing? I thought you were going to kill him! If you aren't going to then I will!" Jane screamed and fell in the floor. She cried, "Stop, please stop Isa. I promise I won't harm him."

"Thank you Jane. I was going to kill him for fun but now I won't. He said he won't beg if we show him what happened to his precious Bella. Why kill such a useful talent? He wants to stay with Isabella until the day she dies. So he'll stay with her forever since she is one of us now. Goodbye Jane. I'll make it up to you later okay?"

**Bella's POV – **

"First of all Edward, how many humans did you kill?" I needed to know.

"1786, Why are you wondering?"

"Because I read about it and it made me curious. When was the last time you killed someone?"

"twenty years ago."

"Liar, if you weren't lying you would have said five years ago, and when I asked who you would have said Edward Cullen or Isabella Swan!"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt her. Please Isa tell me where Bella is."

"You need to know this Edward, Bella never forgot about you, and she never will." He needs to know about me.

"Okay then please tell me where she is so I can apologize to her."

"Guess what Edward? Today is September thirteenth. It is my human birthday."

"Ookaaay?" I was going to use a line I never forgot.

I started to take my hood off, my eyes turning a grayish brownish color. "Edward, it's my birthday, kiss me." Then I said, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, now it is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Princess."

"Bella? Is that you Bella? You look so different. Who was the vampire who bit you?"

"It was Victoria, Edward. She is dead now though. I killed her last year I think."

"You killed Victoria?" He looked shocked.

"Don't be so surprised Edward. I'm a part of the Volturi now. I'va killed a lot of vampires."

"Good point Love. I have missed you so much. When I left before I did it for your own good."

"You said you didn't love me though."

"It was a lie. I have always loved you."

"I loved you too. Not as much anymore. You tore my heart out Edward. You took my best friend away. I never will be the same ever again thanks to you. What happened with Tanya Edward? You said that you love her so much."

"I do love Tanya. She is just like a sister to me. How would you know what I have said to Tanya?"

"that is another story Edward."

"Okay then. Will you tell me why you are with the Volturi then?"

"Because I needed someone and had no one. When Ifirst woke up I found Demetri and Felix. Well they found me was more like it. They were surprised I didn't attack them."

"That sounds interesting Bella."

"It was, I really creaped them out when I welcomed them using their names. I knew exactly who they were. Then later on I told them to take me to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus, using their actual names. I knew who they were from Carlisle's study and all. What creeped them out the most was they never had to explain what I was to me. I told them that I already knew that I was a vampire and that our one rule was to keep our existence a secret. Their faces were priceless."

"Why did Alice see you dead?"

"That was Victoria's gift. She could set any image in someone's mind to take place of another image."

"Bella, I have to go back to my family to tell them that I'm alive. Please everyone has missed you so much."

"Seriously Edward? Everyone? Rosalie hates me."

"She hated you because you were human love."

"Okay then. Maybe, I'm not sure Edward."

"Maybe, is good enough for now."

"So how has everyone been doing Eddie?"

"Eddie? Emmett just started calling me that like last month. You have been talking to Emmett?"

"Yeah Edward, you do not have a very bright brother you know."

"Edward, will you be needing our services of killing you today?"

"Not today Aro," then he started to think. I used his ability on him. _I wonder if they would let me stay here for a while like a week or so?_

"Aro can Edward stay here? He can stay in the room next door."

"That is fine with me Isa, goodbye for now Edward," and with that Aro left.

"Hey Edward, hold out your hand," he did. I read all of the thoughts he has ever had. "Wow Edward, so much has happened since you left. Your family is so depressed. For now you should go and stay away for a while."

"Okay then. Goodbye for now Bella." Then he left.

I found my love my life. Now my eyes are blue. I am calm and happy.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Please Review! I really need to know how it is. **

**It seems good to me but I wrote it so I don't know. **

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or its Characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Bella's POV – 95 years ago -**

"Yes Aro?"

"Ahhh Isa, there is a question that you might leave us soon. Is this true?"

"Yes Aro it is true. Actually I was coming to talk to you about that. I won't keep Edward away any longer from his family. Edward isn't leaving unless I do. You can still contact me on any mission in the states. I will leave with Edward tonight."

"Very well then Isa. I will see you later in life."

"Yes Aro you shall. Goodbye friend, oh and I'll tell Carlisle you said hi!"

I left the room to go and pack my stuff up. I stopped by Edward's room. "Hey Edward! Why aren't you packed yet? I'll teleport us to the Denali's house. OH and we will pull a HUGE PRANK ON THEM! Okay?"

"We? You are coming with me? Oh and I'm in, but you can't fool Alice."

"Yes I can Edward. I can block other vampire abilities as well; So Alice won't be able to see any thing right about now."

Then his phone rang, he put it on speaker. "Hello Alice."

"Edward what just happened? I can't see anybody's future!"

"I don't know Alice. I'll call you if I find out anything. Oh yeah Alice I'm coming home in two hours."

"Really? I thought you were going to get yourself killed."

"Well they wouldn't and then I met someone."

"And you won't tell me who it is."

"That is correct Alice. Bye"

"Bye Edward."

"That was interesting Edward."

"Yeah, but that would be Alice for you."

"Yep, now come on pack up."

I went and packed all of my bags up. I put on two inch high heels, a knee length black dress that Aro had gotten me for my birthday, a blue sweater, and a clip for my hair. I left my cloak out of my bag for my prank. This was going to be so much fun! I am so going to scare them. I plan on stealing Jasper's gift and using to make myself angry. Then it will look like I am a part of the Volturi. This will be hilarious! Edward came in my room and I shrunk our baggage so it would fit in our pockets and sent him teleported to the airport. I had to let him get a head start. Next I had to listen. I heard Edward's thoughts scream as loud as he could as I told him.

"Bella I'm home!"

I teleported myself to Alaska then I put on my cloak and put my hood up. Once I was close enough I borrowed Jasper's gift and made myself angry. My eyes turned blood red. I lifted my shield very briefly, so Alice would see a black cloaked figure with red eyes, then I dropped my shield again. I walked up to the house and 111 vampires were growling at me, even Edward was.

"Denali, I have no business with you today, only the Cullens."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"I am Princess Isa of the Volturi. I have a very special order to come here."

"Why?"

"To kill Edward and Alice, of course if they choose to come with me then I will not have to kill them."

"I'm not good at math but eleven vampires can take on one puny vampire."

"Uh Emmett no you can't. I can destroy one hundred vampires at once and it wouldn't even make me tired."

"How can you hurt us?"

"Like this Emmett," I flicked my finger and they were all floating in air."

"Wow you can make us levitate. How does that hurt us?"

"Let me see here if I do this," I snapped. "Tada I could have just killed you all with that flame, but then I wouldn't get to have any fun now would I?"

"Please don't take Alice or Edward."

"I won't if you let me join your coven."

"Why would I let a Volturi member come live with me?"

"Because Edward invited me."

"Edward why would you do this to us?"

"Because Esme she helped me get through the mess with Bella."

"Fine, you can stay. However, you can't eat humans."

"YAY! Oh I don't eat humans' strictly animal blood, with the occasional human blood donation."

"Isa, will you please take your hood off."

"Yes I will. First Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Elazer I'm glad to be home."

"Why do you call this home princess?"

"The Cullens have always been my family." My eyes had turned chocolate brown now. It was the same shade of brown that my eyes were when I was human. I took my cloak off and showed them who I was."

Suddenly Alice was screaming in my face. "BELLA, IS THAT YOU? WOW I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN! TWO INCH HIGH HEELS, WOW YOU HAVE GONE ALL OUT NOW! AND OH MY GOSH! THAT DRESS HASN'T EVEN COME OUT IN STORES YET!"

"It's nice to see you too Alice."

"Hey little sis, why are your eyes brown?"

"Later Emmy, hey why do you call Edward Eddie?"

"It bugs him a lot. I was trying to make him feel better."

"Okay that is reasonable."

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you. Will you please tell us why your eyes are like that?"

"Yeah they change color by my mood. Brown means love. Oh sorry Alice I forgot to lift my shield so you can see the future."

"You are doing that Bella? It is so annoying."

"Sorry Alice." Now everyone was quiet. Rosalie hadn't said a thing yet. She looked like she was about to cry. Then all of a sudden she was hugging me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Rosalie."

"I'm sorry about how mean I was to you then."

"It's okay I have already forgiven everyone here."

"Come on let's go inside."

We went inside and everyone was happy.

**Bella POV – Present Times – **

The plane landed in Volterra and I walked into the Volturi castle. I would miss the Cullens. It would be hard not seeing them all. Oh well I would always have one tied around my finger.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my fiancé for now. Sometime or another he would be my husband.

* * *

**So how did you like it? **

**Thank you for reading this story. This will be the final chapter.**

**Thank you also to everyone who reviewed.**

**If you are reading this for the first time then please review the story. **

**If you are someone who has already read this please review.**

**Psyche! I still have a few more chapters to type before I call this complete! **

**I will type the next chapter as soon as I think up a few more ideas.**

**Later people!**


	18. An annoying Authors Note

Okay this is NOT a chapter I know it is so annoying. I can not do a wedding though and I really need one for an upcoming chapter. PLEASE HELP ME! I REALLY NEED ONE! I AM BEGGING!

**Also please read my other story and vote on my poll.**


	19. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP YAY!**

**Sorry fo taking so lon I finally got more ideas for it. now all have to do is find ime to type them.**

* * *

**Edward POV -**

"Please let us leave! We want to stay with my family, not always one of us staying here."

"Too bad Edward. If both of you leave then you will never come back and we need Isa."

"Well your Isa wants to become Mrs. Bella Cullen! If you allow her to go willingly then she might decide to come back everyonce and a while!"

"Yes, master? You called for me?"

"Yes Jane please take care of Mr. Cullen here for me will you."

'Yes master." She turned, "Edward Isa and you have been good for me but still you have to let her stay with us. you are just in the way. I'm sorry Edward but this is going to hurt." She started to use her gift on me. I fell to the floor in pain. I would not scream or cry for their satisfaction.

"Jane harder."

She was not holding back now. She was going full on to destroy me. I would have to leave Bella without telling her that I loved her. Without making her my wife. There is so much I still want to do in life. Why do I have to die now?

BOOM! The doors slaed open and all of a sudden the pain stopped. "STOP IT NOW JANE! I Have just as much authority as they do and you will not harm my Edward!" Bella my angel. She came to save me. Bella wanted me to live wth her I was her Edward.

"Yes Isa."

Bella ran over to me. "Are ou okay Edward?"

"Yes love thanks to you."

"Good." She walked off to be in front of the three rulers. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HI AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST! THAT IS THE 1 WAY THAT I WILL NOT STAY WITH YOU! YOU HURTING MY ONLY LOVE! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HE LEFT ME. DO YOU WANTME LIK THAT AGAIN? I MIGHT END UP BEING WORE, TRYING TO CATCH MYSELF ON FIRE? Whatever happened to me being the Princess of Volterra. Fathers don't do this to their daughters now do they? You leave me no choice but to leave. I might do an occasional mission for you but other than thatI will not see you Aro. Got it." She turned, " comeon Edaward let's go home.

Home with my family with both of us together. We haveno one else to worry about. Now we can be married.

When we rrived home Alice yanked Bella away and said, "Come on Bell. Snce you to are giving me a week w have to plan it, get your dress fitted, and it is to short notice so Emmett will have to marry you. He is the only one with a license sorry. NOW COME ON!"

I moved out of the way of the little pixie and mouthed sorry to Bella. Then she dragged her up to her rome. Now bella would get her wish. She would be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I saw it in Alice's mind. It will be us and for Bella's surprise the wolves. She doesn't know that her old friend Jacon is still alive.

_Edawrd. Contact the mutt and all so they will be here. ow the only thing I can see is the weather. It will be sunny s I vote a lot of sparkly vampires okay. Don't argue with me._ Demanding little pixie. Oh well tme to go call Jacob.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello? Black Residence. What do you want."

"Is this Mr. Jacob Black?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. What do you want."

Time to have fun. "We would like you to answer this survey."

"No. Goodbye."

He almost hung thephone up completly. "Don't hang up please."

"Fine what?"

"Okay numbr one. would you be willing to go to your old friends wedding?"

"No."

"Number two Are you a werewolf?"

"No."

"Number three Do you know any vampires?"

"No."

"Number four are you aware what ever happn to Isabella Marie Swan."

"No."

"Nuber five. Would the Werewolf like to come to his old friend's wedding even though she is a vampire and she knows all about Isabella Marie Swan?"

"No."

"Jacob come on seriously? I know you sre over a hundred years old. Stop lying. I am a vampire dummy. I know you are a werewlf, Bella however doesn't and it would be a great surprise."

"You have lost your mind. Now please leave me alone before I have to call the cops or something."

"If I told you myname would you reconsider me being a vampire."

"NO becuase vampires aren't real!"

"Okay JAcob. It is Edaward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"No way Edward? You killed Bella. I was at her funeral!"

"I didn't kill her are you going to accept the wedding invitation or not?"

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

"She's a vampire."

"Yes."

"You are marrying her?"

"Yes."

"When and where?"

"Next monday at our old house in Forks."

"I'l be there. Just don't tell her."

"Oh I won't. Goodbye Jacob."

"Later Cullen."

And with that I hung up the phone and went to hunt with a smile on my face. This was going to be an amazing wedding. Well aside from Emmett.

* * *

**So how did you like it? **


	20. Another Annoyin AN

Hello everyone. Sorry know everyone thought it was a update,but it isn't.

I'm goingto finish everything in an order.

1. Passion of Vampires

2. Piain,Nightmares, and Leah

3. Vampires aren't real

4. Maxry and Mary

5. BELLA (Sequel to Passion of ampires)

6. Story about Jame and Alec.

I'll update them whenever I have time. I promise to update lot quicke now. I actually want some completed stories!

p.s. does anyone else ave a gaia?


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer Does!**

**Okay thanks so much you guys for reviewing. I really love it so much. Can you HEAR THE SARCASM!**

**Enjoy this Chapter! Then review!**

* * *

Bella POV

I got out of the car. We were where everything started. Edward's house from when I was still human. It still looked just as beautiful. I was just standing there then Alice went and grabbed my arm. I yelled at her, "ALICE! YOU ARE ABOUT TO RIP MY ARM OFF!" She mumbled a sorry then pulled me into her old room. This was going to be bad.

When you are a vampire you don't have to sleep so guess what? That's right. The annoying little pixie made me go upstairs at midnight. She refused to let Edward see me all day long! I was pushed and pulled. Alice thinks that I have good self control apparently.

I know one thing for certain right now. When I am done with this, Alice is going to DIE!

Alice whimpered, "Bella, why do I see you trying to kill me?"

I started to laugh, "Because you made me come up here at Midnight! I don't want to spend all day here."

"To bad cause you are! I have to make you look very perfect. Beyond perfect! Now put this on." She handed me my wedding dress. I slipped it on then Alice fixed it. "Now sit down in the chair and I don't want you to move an inch! Got it?"

I nodded then sat down. I made myself the vampire statue that I was.

I waited while Alice tugged on my hair more.

I waited while she put my hair up in a braided bun.

I sat there even longer while she was putting a flower pin in my hair.

I was about to be the most board vampire ever while she started to put make up on me.

Alice finally asked me a question, "Hey Bella? What color are your eyes going to be? Can you please keep them one color?"

"No can do Alice. They might change frantically. Well unless you ask Jasper to use his gift on me. He could make me calm. My eyes would then be blue."

"Okay then. Now go back to statue mode so I can finish."

I listened to the pixie then started to think about everything. I was looking into the mirror and suddenly my eyes turned green I closed them then I felt something weird. It was black. As if the entire future just disappeared. "Alice I know to stay still but why did the future just go blank?"

Alice smiled, "It's a surprise. Edward was calling people."

"What's the awful dog smell?" It stank so badly. I would prefer to have febreeze stuck in my nose.

"Your surprise, they are werewolves. Well shape shifters who look like wolves."

"Alice, why did you guys invite them?"

"Because I knew it would make you happy now close your eyes. I'm almost finished."

Alice went back to applying the twenty layers of makeup. I started to try to listen to whoever our guests were.

"TADA! Okay you are now finished. Now for your surprise, close your eyes very tight and don't peak!" Alice went and left the room. The next thing I heard was footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Alice can I open my eyes yet? Gross Alice that dog smell is up here again." All of a sudden someone grabbed me and hugged me very tight.

"Okay Bella open your eyes now." I opened my eyes on Alice's command.

I gasped at who was holding me, "Jacob? Is that really you Jacob? I thought you were dead!"

He nodded, "Yes Bells it's me. I thought you were dead too. I've gone the last hundred years always thinking that Isabella Swan was dead. Well until last week when Edward called me and asked me to come. I still didn't believe him. Now I do."

"Jacob? How are you still alive? I mean you still look like a teenager. You should be over a hundred now shouldn't you? OH wait is it because of the wolf thing?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes it is. Now we can catch up later, right now you have a wedding to attend."

Alice almost yelled, "COME ON YOU TWO! LET'S GO ALREADY! I WANT THE LIGHTING TO BE PERFECT AND IT WON'T BE IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

I turned to Jacob, "So do you want to walk me down the Isle Mr. Black?"

"Certainly Ms. Swan," he took my arm and we went down the stairs. The ones who were there gasped. I looked around. I saw the Denalis, the Cullens, and quiet a few who I had no idea who they were. Then I saw the wolves. I saw Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Sam. I finally looked in the very front row. I saw the Volturi: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. For some reason I couldn't get mad at them. I glanced at Jasper. What did he do? He grinned. Jacob walked me down to the Altar then he let me go and Edward held my hand.

Emmett started, "Dearly Beloved We are gathered here to," he paused, "Okay we are skipping all of that. I am making my own." Emmett coughed and started again, "Everyone that is here today welcome. I'm glad you came and didn't rip anyone's heads off. We are here to marry Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen for the first time of many. Since we are vampires we have to get married a lot of times unless we stay hidden from the public. Okay I'm skipping a lot. Do you have your rings?" We took them out. "Okay then Isabella Swan do you take Edward to be your AWFUL husband?"

"EMMETT! DON'T SAY THAT!" Esme yelled at Emmett.

"Yes mother. Okay, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

"Yes I do Emmett."

"Fine Edward do you take Bella to be your wife?"

"Yes I do."

"I now declare you husband and wife. Edward you now have my permission to kiss your bride. But don't start like you two did last night. That was sickening we did have to hear it you know!"

I wacked Emmett on the head, "Shut up Emmett," I growled.

Edward kissed me and then we went to the back yard. There was food there simply because of the wolves. I refused to eat any cake.

I danced with everyone then that night I went and laid next to Edward, "Happily ever after?" I asked.

"Nope this is just the beginning. We still have a lot to do before we are finished with this story."

"Oh ha, that is so funny Edward. At least now I am married to you."

"Yes you are Mrs. Cullen. You are now all mine."

"Don't be so possessive." I laughed.

"Okay then. Good night Bella."

"I don't know if I will have a good night. We can't sleep"

"I know how you like to have a good night."

"Okay then Mr. Cullen. I hope we have a very good night."

Then Edward and I kissed started to kiss.

We belong together and we will never be separated again. Except on those rare sunny days when I can change myself to look human and Edward has to stay home. I hope that we aren't separated. I don't want to be like another 100 years of loneliness. Hopefully another James incident won't happen. You never know it just might though.

* * *

**TADA! The END! Thank you for reading! I would still like reviews. **

**There will be a sequel.**

**It's called B.E.L.L.A. It stands for something but I don't remember what. **

**I'm not lying this really is the end!**

**I hope you read my other stories. **

**LATER!**


End file.
